A Royal Blue Christmas
by gokart48
Summary: As the moon slowly set and a new day was about to dawn in the horizon, an eager little tactician woke up from her bed with a boundless amount of excitement and shouted in joy that Christmas had finally come. Meanwhile, Robin and Lucina peacefully slept in their bedroom unaware that today would bring an infinite amount of wondrous memories that the two would never forget.


**Warning: This contains obscene amounts of cuteness and fluff. If you do not wish to suffocate to death than save yourself whilst you still can. **

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_6 months after Grima's death_

"Mom! Dad! **Wake up!**" Morgan cried in excitement as she violently shook her parents bed.

"Eng, five more minutes dear." Lucina said tiredly while keeping her eyes shut.

"But Mom it's Christmas! I wanna open my presents!" She proclaimed with an immense amount of joy in her voice.

Robin groaned from the other side of the bed after being disturbed from his pleasant dream and said. "You heard your mother. Give us ten more minutes or else we will burn your Christmas presents.

"What?! How could you say such a thing" The young tactician cried back in horror. "Besides, Mom only asked for five."

"Well I asked for ten." He added wearily. "Why don't you go wake up Chrom while you wait. I am sure it will take a lot more convincing to get him up this early.

"Oh, good idea." Morgan smirked with an evil twinkle in her eye. "But I'll be back in exactly ten minutes to get you up!"

"That is assuming you can get my father up in ten minutes." Lucina yawned and shifted in her pillow to get more comfortable.

"That'll be easy! I'll just tell him you two are passionately kissing and he will burst out of his bed in a panic." She grinned evilly.

"Okay, go do that then." Robin said groggily in his sleep.

Morgan nodded her head in excitement and sprinted out of her parents room at full speed. If you listened closely you could hear her yell "Chrom!" in the distance as she quickly set out to give him a nightmare.

…

"If I wasn't so tired I imagine I would be embarrassed right now." Lucina muttered through her pillow without caring for her father's fate.

"If I wasn't so tired I _would_ be trying to kiss you." Robin responded back.

Lucina smiled warmly in her sleep and pulled on the blanket so it reached up to her neck. For at least the next ten minutes she would be able to get some peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>…<p>

When the couple was finally forced out of their bed they changed out of their nightwear and dressed in their usual attire. After that they left their room and headed for the main hall where the giant twelve foot Christmas tree and one eager young tactician was sure to be.

"Morgan probably dragged Chrom out of his bed by force..." Robin said while opening the door for his wife.

"It wouldn't surprise me if my mother helped her. She has always loved this holiday."

"Yeah and she goes all out too. The castle is literally covered with Christmas stuff." He looked around to see every inch of the corridor covered with some sort of red and green decoration. "Not to mention it was probably her who put the mistletoe on the top of our bedroom door." Robin shook his head in disbelief.

"... She means well." Lucina laughed feebly. "But I do hope she likes my gift."

"I am sure she will love it. She has always wanted a royal blue ornament for the tree. Not to mention it has their names on it and the Exalt's crest engraved into it."

"I know, but its not a very big present."

"The thought behind it is." Robin smiled sincerely and was secretly thankful she chose that over the dress she was looking at in the store.

"What about you? You never told me what you bought them."

"Oh I got them a bottle of wine."

"Hmm? Didn't you give them that for their birthdays and anniversary too?" Lucina said confused.

"Yeah." Robin laughed and said, "It's the thought that counts right?"

…

Much to Morgan's frustration, it took awhile for her parents to walk to the main hall and when they finally did arrive they were too distracted talking to each other to realize that she was giving them the death stare. All she could think about was each passing second that they delayed was one less moment she had to spend with her new gifts!"

"Would you hurry up already?!" She said desperately as they slowly made their way towards her.

"I see you are as patient as ever today." Robin snickered

"Hmph." She crossed her arms and looked away in disgust. "I've been waiting all year for this and I've been as patient as one person could possibly be."

"Says the girl that nearly tore my arm off." Chrom scolded as he entered the room with his wife. "Good morning Lucina, Robin. I hope you woke up on better terms than I."

"Judging by the bruise on your forehead I imagined you had a rough morning."

"No thanks to a certain blue haired demon." He murmured under his breath.

"Hehe please excuse him. I don't think my husband has ever been a morning person."

"There is a difference between being a morning person and waking up at five o'clock!" He chastised in frustration. "The sun isn't even out yet!

"I would have woke you up at a minute past midnight but father said I would not live to see the next year if I did that." Morgan replied to his accusations.

"You wouldn't have let you live long enough to see the rest of the day." Chrom murmured with daggers in his eyes.

"Anyways!" Chrom's wife changed the subject and warmly smiled to break the hostility. " Since we are here we might as well open the presents right?"

"Yeah!" Morgan said excitedly and quickly moved over to the tree filled with gifts.

While she pulled the presents out from underneath the branches, the two couples found a place to sit around the tree as they gathered around to celebrate the holiday.

"Hey Morgan, open the green one first." Robin called as Morgan finished distributing the items among the five of them.

"Okay." She said in excitement and tore off the wrapping paper as quickly as possible. Pieces flew in the air and scattered across the floor as she revealed a small green box with a lid at the top. Without hesitation she opened the box and peered in to see a very dark and chalky substance within. "Huh? What is this?"

"It's an unprocessed diamond." Robin remarked back calmly.

"A what?" She said confused for a moment. "Wait! You mean this is coal?!" She said in horror.

"Well coal is another way to say it." The tactician couldn't stop himself from laughing as he saw the look on her face. "But unprocessed diamond sounds much nicer."

"You got me coal for Christmas?!" She yelled in disbelief. "But I've been an angel all year!"

"Heh, I find that difficult to believe." Chrom criticized and was soon met by an elbow in his side from his wife.

"Dad?! How could you do such a thing?" She asked in such shock that her voice cracked.

"Because I couldn't resist seeing that look on your face." He laughed uncontrollably.

Morgan turned to her mom and looked for some sort of comfort or sympathy but found none as Lucina looked away from her. The cerulean swordswoman struggled to keep herself from laughing while she covered her mouth with her hand in a futile attempt to hide it.

"Haha, don't worry Morgan." Robin took a deep breath and tried to find a moment to speak in between his fits of laughter. "It's not like that is your only gift. I am sure you will like the rest, but for now it is Lucina's turn to open one."

"Nnnh" Morgan groaned in sorrow and looked back at her 'gift.' One of these days she vowed to get him back for what he had done.

...

"Which one of these is your present dear?" Lucina asked as she looked at the four different sized boxes in front of her.

"It's the little one." Robin replied back and pointed to the one that was smaller than the size of her hand.

Lucina carefully picked it up and separated the bow from the box. Then she gently removed the paper to see a small fabric box with a hinge at the back.

"I know you are not very big on jewelry, but I think it would look really nice on you." Robin said as she opened the box to reveal a gold plated necklace in the shape of a butterfly.

"Oh, it's lovely!" Lucina said delighted and leaned over to kiss Robin on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

"Here, let me help you put it on." Robin picked up the necklace from the box and carefully placed his hands over her head so he could connect it in the back. Though as he joined the two metal strands together he snuck a kiss on her neck which made the princess blush a little.

"H-how do I look?" She asked and turned so he could see her with the necklace on.

"Absolutely stunning." He replied without hesitation which reddened her face even more.

*Ahem* Chrom cleared his throat as the two lovers looked at each in a way that made him uncomfortable.

"Oh um right! I want you to open my gift next." Lucina said very embarrassed.

...

"I am guessing it's the black one." Robin said as he looked at the medium sized crinkled black box with a red bow that had oddly split in half.

"I'm sorry. I tried to get Aunt Lissa to help wrap it but things didn't turn out so well." Lucina said disappointed in herself.

"Don't worry, it looks great." Robin smiled to ease her worries and set out to open it. After some minor difficulties he manged to pry the oddly shaped bow out and was stunned by what he saw underneath. It was a manuscript gilded with the symbol of the Elibe continent and it entailed the works of a man deemed to be one of the greatest tacticians of all time. Robin had been searching for years for any document or letter about the man to learn his strategies, but most of it was lost when he mysteriously disappeared long ago.

"Where did you find it?" He said with wide eyes.

"I asked one of the foreign merchants in town if they had anything that would suit a tactician and they suggested this. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?!" Robin laughed nearly speechless. "Lucina it's the best thing I have ever received in my life. Thank you so much!"

"I'm ... I'm glad it means that much to you." Lucina said blushing a very deep red. It made her incredibly happy to know she got the right thing for him. She had been looking for days for the perfect gift and she was worried she would not be able to find something he liked.

Robin immediately opened the cover to see what was inside when a small paper dropped out of the book. "Huh? Whats this?"

"It's the second part of your gift."

"Second part?" Robin repeated intrigued and leaned down to pick up the small piece of paper.

"I wasn't sure if you would like the book so I wanted to offer something else just in case."

"What is it dad?" Morgan asked as he read the contents of the parchment.

"It's a one-time voucher." Robin said perplexed

"For what?"

"For anything." He looked up to his wife in disbelief and said, "The paper states if there is anything I wish to have or experience than she will do everything in her power to make it happen."

"Wow, that's a pretty big promise mom."

"It's our first Christmas together so I really want to do something special for him." Lucina replied back modestly.

"You've done far more than that." Robin moved over to give her a giant hug. He kissed her on the cheek since Chrom was present and then whispered in her ear. "Thank you Lucina so very much. I love my gifts almost as much as I love you.

After hearing that Lucina blushed to the color of a tomato, but she did her best to remain calm as everyone else opened their presents. In the end Morgan was glad with what she received despite the unprocessed diamond prank and it was safe to say that they all had a great time sharing the holidays together.

Even Chrom had enjoyed the day despite his stoic face during much of Morgan's antics. Truthfully, he couldn't remember the last time the family had been all gathered around with how busy they had been lately. It was nice to take a break for awhile and relax. Foreign matters could wait until another day as he spent his time celebrating.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Unfortunately it could not last forever. While filled with memories, the day went by far too quickly. Before they knew it, the sun was setting and a very unforgettable day was near its end.

However, Robin had one last surprise for his wife before the night was over. After dinner he asked her to follow him to his office in the barracks without giving a reason as to why. When they entered his office the first thing Lucina noticed was a very large present covered with cerulean blue wrapping paper resting on the wall.

She estimated that at its full height the rectangular object went up to her neck and its width was about four feet wide. It was thin enough so she could grab her hands around it, but it also looked very heavy. Along with that there was a red tag that read in blue lettering, _To the one I cherish the most. _

"What is this?" She asked in a daze.

"I guess you could say it's the second part of my gift to you."

She gasped in surprise and looked over to him to say, "Robin, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." Robin smiled very lovingly. "But be careful, it's a little fragile."

Lucina did just that as she delicately ripped the paper off of the top and worked her way down. When the wrapping came off she saw a piece of cherry red wood that was finely polished and had a high gloss on it. It was smooth to the touch and its finish gave off a faint glow as it hit the light.

As she tore the paper downwards her eyes caught a glimpse of a canvas with a variety of vivid colors attached to the wooden frame. The more wrapping paper she tore off the more she saw a picture form in front of her eyes from the richly textured colors.

"Robin... This is." Lucina stared in awe as she saw the full picture. It was a painting of the two in such realistic detail that you could see the engravings of their wedding bands. Robin was positioned behind the picture version of Lucina and the tactician had wrapped his arms around her waist to embrace her while she rested her head on his. The two were twinkling in joy without a care in the world as they beamed in happiness in front of a grassy landscape.

No expense was spared in the detail of their clothes. The fine royal blue attire Lucina wore was only outmatched by the body it belonged to. You could see Falchion shining as light reflected from the sun and her long smooth legs bent slightly to embrace Robin's own limbs. At the bottom of the picture the wind carried a vast array of colorful flowers towards them while the long grass blades flexed towards the east.

"Our wedding bands were painted in real gold and Falchion's blade is decorated in sterling silver." Robin pointed to her sword in the painting and took the opportunity to hold her hand while she was at a loss for words. "I commissioned the finest painter in Ylisse about five months ago, but I was starting to get worried it wouldn't be done in time."

"R-robin … It's … so beautiful." She stammered in astonishment.

Robin beamed in pride seeing her reaction and said, "I wanted to get you something really special for our first Christmas together too.

"... R-robin ..." She called out completely stunned.

"Though to me it seems like I have Christmas everyday when I can spend it with you. I can't tell you how much joy you bring me Lucina, but I hope this painting can help show a part of it. Merry Chris- Mhhpm"

Lucina nearly tackled him as she rested her weight on his body and kissed him with all of the strength in her heart. Robin quickly returned her affection and held her in his arms like he never wanted to let go. They then engaged in a battle of who could hold their breath the longest as they expressed their feelings for each other.

"Lucina." Robin broke away from here and gasped for air before returning for a second round.

"Yes love?" She asked in between her heavy breathing.

"I think I would like to exchange my voucher now."


End file.
